Hadrian Potter And The Wbwl
by nycnaya
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore wrongfully chooses the BWL what happens to the other twin?


Hadrian Potter was not a normal boy, not even by wizarding standards. But to understand this you will have to go back in time.

FlashBack

Hidden in the countryside, Godric's Hollow resounded with the laughter and shrieks associated with Halloween. Children dressed up as monsters and ran around, followed by laughing parents as they collected candy and toys from their neighbors and friends. Almost every house was visited, except one. This one was passed-by by every child. No adults spared a glance for the small cottage as they walked by. It didn't exist to them. There were less than ten people in the world that knew of the cottage's existence, a fact meant to help guard the people inside.

A curtain was pulled back for a brief moment, and a flash of red hair showed around a face, then vanished. "I'm worried, James," the owner of the red hair, Lily Potter, said quietly.

"What's wrong?" James Potter asked as he put his son down.

"It's just, I have this feeling. Something's going to happen. Something…you do trust Peter don't you?" Lily turned, cradling their other son.

"Lily, honey, Peter is the last of our friends who would turn to You-Know-Who," James said.

Lily nodded, "If you're sure, James."

"As sure as I am that I am holding Hadrian." James replied.

Lily opened her mouth to tell him he had Aaron when the door blasted open. "Oi Potters!" A sarcastic voice called, "I'm here."

"It's him, Lily! Take Aaron and Harry and get out of here!" James said, he dumped Aaron into Lily's arm and sprinted for the entryway, grabbing his wand from the coffee table as he passed it. Lily pulled her boys close and raced up the back stairs, heading for the nursery and the portkey that would get them to safety.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"A hateful voice called out and Lily gasped. A thud, followed by a crash, from the front of the house echoed up the stairs, freezing her in her tracks.

" _Diffindio_!"James bellowed.

" _Crucio_!"

"James," she whispered, clinging to her children. Pain wracked screams attested to Voldemort's curse, but Lily knew that she had only so long before the Dark Lord was done with James.

"Mommy," whimpered Hadrian, pulling on her robe.

Lily shook her head and raced into the nursery, kicking the door shut behind her. The wards on the room fell into place around her, turning off all sound. The only ways out would be for her to either deactivate the wards or use the portkey. She grabbed the blue blanket and set it on the floor and put the boys on to it as Voldemort struck the wards.

The door blasted in, and Lily spun, her wand in her hand, "Ah, Lily Potter," Voldemort said as he stepped into the room. "Step aside, child. I only want one." he said.

"Never," Lily replied. "you can't have either of my sons,"

Lily lifted her her wand

"Your husband thought the same thing," Voldemort replied, "and he lies below us."

Lily snarled, " I am different. Crucio!" The curse leaped from her wand.

Voldemort was not expecting this and didnt have time to deflect the spell.

"You bloody **mudblood**!" he groaned in pain.

"Are you sure about me being a mudblood, Tom Marvalo Riddle."

"What! How did you know-"

Lily said " _Serpensortia_ " the snake spell.

As 20 Black Mamba's leaped out her wand Lily smirked and said "Your not the only descendant of Slytherin."

Lily commanded the snakes to surround him.

"Lily join me! The last two descendants of the almighty Slytherin."

"Never! You soil Slytherin's name."

Voldemort sighs.

"If this is what you want.

" _Stupefy_!", Lily stands there stunned.

" _Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy_!" He casts and stuns the snakes.

He turned to his goal, two boys on a pink blanket. One with red curly hair and green eyes, Hadrian, while the other had straight black hair and brown eyes, Aaron. They sat side by side staring at him, no doubt wondering what he was doing. One boy's shirt had a wolf and a stag, the other a black dog and a stag. Thusly decided, Voldemort lifted his wand, and aimed it at the little boy with red haired boy and cast " _Avada Kedavra_."

The green light leapt out to the boy, but the boy screamed, a noise similar to a banshee, and a golden shield swept over him and his brother, who made no noise, only clung to his brother like he would never let go. The curse struck and attempted to burrow through the shield. The green light reversed and changed into a silver beam of light that shot back between them and hit Voldemort before he could register that he'd made such a vast mistake. The house shook as Voldemort screamed, and then faded into a black cloud and dust.

On the blue blanket, the little boy with red hair reached for a stuffed dog that lay on the floor nearby, "Pa'foo'," he called, and the blanket vanished.

Albus Dumbledore watched his students enjoy the last of the Halloween feast, flanked by his teachers. He sipped his goblet of wine and smiled. Everything was well, the students had forgotten the war, and were laughing as they ate the last of the candies that had been made available for them. A loud gong rang through the castle, silencing the Great Hall, and then Fawkes appeared, singing a lament that brought Dumbledore to his feet. Only one thing could possibly have occurred, an emergency portkey had been utilized, and Severus Snape had gone to the Dark Lord's side. Turning, Albus rushed from the Hall, barely hearing Minerva send the children to their dormitories until further news could be brought.

Almost Running, Albus followed Fawkes back to his office, and when he burst into the room, his heart began to pound. Lying on a blanket, bawling in fear, were the Potter twins, Hadrian and Aaron. They looked bloody. "Fawkes," Albus said, turning to his friend, "Go to Godric's Hollow, and see if Lily and James are alive. Bring them to me if they are." Fawkes chirped and vanished in flame. That done, Albus knelt at the fireplace and activated the Floo, "The Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey's office," he declared before sticking his head into the flames.

Poppy was running into the door as Albus's vision clear, she had clearly ran from the Great Hall, "Albus, what do you need?" She asked after she had bounced off the door, flushed, but regaining her composure quickly and calming down easily.

"It's the Potters; they've sent Hadrian and Aaron via portkey. The boys are terrified, and bloody. Please come through." Albus said. He drew back and stood up, turning back to the boys and trying to think of a way to calm them down.

Poppy appeared moments later through the fireplace, her field bag clutched to her chest, "Poor dears," she breathed, and knelt to draw them to her. "Shh, you are safe here."

Albus sighed "Poppy," he said, "take care of the boys, and keep them up here. I must go to Godric's Hollow and see what occurred."

"Yes, Albus," Poppy whispered.

As the sun set on the scene at Godric's Hollow, Albus felt his heart deaden. James and Lily were in St. Mungos, and had just woke up. One of the twins which had deflected the killing curse. The Aurors' magic detection spells had revealed that Aaron Potter had high magic while Hadrian's was lower. Albus looked at the letter signed by James Potter, and Lily. It named Peter as the guardian of the twins, and Peter was the traitor who had betrayed them. He walked over to the front where there was reporters waiting and declared, "I now give you Aaron Potter! The boy who lived.

A/N : So yeah. Incase you were confused, Hadrian is the BWL not Aaron but Dumbledore is an idiot. In the reviews comment who you want Hadrian to date. ALSO HADRIAN IS HARRY AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WILL BE CALLING HIM BOTH !!!


End file.
